


come with me, go places.

by imperfectForger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectForger/pseuds/imperfectForger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was nearly a year into their first mission when Jim finally asked Spock on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come with me, go places.

It was nearly a year into their first mission when Jim finally asked Spock on a date. 

The rest of the crew -- minus Spock, of course -- had been waiting with bated breath for him to finally get on with it. They were sick of watching Jim and Spock dance around each other, 

oblivious to the other's feelings. Uhura even talked to (threatened) Jim about it. 

Spock was surprised when Jim knocked on his door and asked him out to dinner -- or, as surprised as he can be -- but he said yes -- of course -- and the crew collectively breathed a sigh of relief.

On the night of their date -- they were on shore leave, and Jim had picked out a super fancy restaurant and everything -- Jim "picked" Spock up (walked the few steps from his room to 

Spock's), wearing his best oufit (a present from his last birthday). He took a moment to take in Spock's appearance -- he was wearing a simple black suit, but it fit him extremely well -- and then Jim escorted Spock to the transporter room, their hands brushing against each other's as they walked.

"Aren't you two looking dapper this evenin'?" Scotty said when they passed him in the hall. They ignored him, and he only smiled, and kept walking in the opposite direction. 

They beamed down into the city, and Jim quickly lead them to the restaurant, through the hustle and noise of the city. 

The inside of the restuarant was in stark contrast to the outside -- it was warm, and near silent. The only noises were soft murmurs from the other diners. The host spotted them and walked over.

"Hello, may I help you?" he said, smiling politely. 

"Yes, reservation for two. Under the name "Kirk", please." The host looked over his list, and then back up at the pair. 

"Ah, yes. If you would please follow me." He turned away, and lead them to a table in a secluded corner of the restaurant. He waited until they were both seated, before assuring them that a waiter would be along in a moment, and heading back the same direction they had come from.

Jim looked across the table to find Spock looking around at their surroundings, seeming almost tense. 

"Something the matter, Spock?" he asked, a smile teasing his lips. 

"No, of course not, Jim." Was he smiling too? He seemed to relax, though, with the initial tension broken. 

They ordered their food, and shamelessly flirted with each other as they ate. Well, Jim shamelessly flirted. Spock was...Spock.

The rest of their date went well, and afterwards, Spock agreed to walking around outside for a little while, eventually sitting down on a bench in a park-like area, huddled closer together for more warmth.

They talked softly for a little while -- about mundane happenings on the ship, mostly, but then it somehow delved into their childhood -- and then, during a lull in the conversation, Jim reached over and placed his hand on the side of Spock's face. He leaned forward, but hesistated -- as though he was afraid that Spock would jump back -- and Spock was the one to close the distance. 

The touching of their lips was soft and careful, and after a little while they broke apart. Jim's grin was wide, and his hands were on Spock's face, with Spock's hands resting carefully at Jim's waist. 

"I've wanted to kiss you for a really long time, you know that?" 

"I admit to having wanted to kiss you as well, Jim." Jim laughed, and leaned in for another kiss. 

"We should probably go back up to the ship," he said, in between kisses. "They're probably wondering where we are, and are horribly lost without us." 

"Yes, you are most likely correct," Spock agreed, but he didn't move to get up. After a few more kisses, Jim sighed, and stood up, pulling Spock along with him. He stole one last kiss, before asking to be beamed back aboard. 

After shore leave was over -- they had to stay on the ship for the majority of the rest of the leave --, they went on more 'dates' -- which usually consisted of talking over dinner in one of their rooms, followed by chess, which eventually ended up with them kissing on the nearest surface, the game completely forgotten.

On their fourth date, they were in Jim's room, and had ended up the bed with Spock straddling Jim's thighs. 

Jim's fingers danced just under the hem of Spock's shirt as he moved his mouth to suck at Spock's neck hard enough to leave a bruise. Spock's hands rested on Jim's hips, pressing into his hipbones through his pants. 

Jim finally pushed his fingers under Spock's shirt, marvelling at the heat of his skin. He ran his fingers lightly around Spock's waist and up his chest, causing Spock to gasp quietly, before he pushed Spock's shirt off completely. He paused for a second in their kiss to take off his own shirt, but then resumed with possibly even more vigour, kissing all of the newly available skin, and occasionally moving back to Spock's mouth. One of Spock's hands came up to tangle with Jim's in the Vulcan style of a kiss. Jim traced his thumb in teasing patterns on Spock's palm, and Spock moaned softly into the kiss, and thrust down against Jim. Jim's hips moved upward to meet Spock's thrusts, and he started to use his free hand to undo their pants. Jim's were open and off in a flash, and in the process they tumbled over so Spock was sprawled on the bed, with Jim towering over him. Jim leaned down to kiss Spock as he slid his thumbs under his waistband, pulling his pants and boxers down in one smooth motion.

"Holy shit, you're a woman!" 

Spock glared at him -- honestly glared, and the expression sent shivers of fear down Jim's spine -- and gracefully rolled off the bed, pushing Jim off and gathering his clothes in the process. Tense silence ensued as Spock put his clothes back on. 

"I assure you, I am not," he said simply, before he left the room in what could only be called a huff, leaving Jim almost painfully hard and wondering what the fuck had just happened. 

Spock half expected Jim to come running after him, and told himself he wasn't disappointed when he didn't.

He should have known this would happen. He knew humans had a predilection towards always associating biological sex with gender. 

Spock had never really hated his body -- he had had his breasts removed for the sake of necessicity, as binding them was rather uncomfortable, and leaving them unbound lent itself to misgendering. But he had never been bothered in particular by his lower half, except in a general sense. Among Vulcans at least, genitals were not the main indicator of gender, and it was widely regarded that knowing yourself in your own mind was far more important. Nobody on Vulcan had ever made fun of him by calling him a girl -- not that many people were aware of his body, but the point still stands. 

Spock walked quickly to his room, and something in his demeanor must have been off-putting, because everybody who saw him turned and walked the other way.

When he reached his room, he meditated until it was time for his next shift to begin. 

For the next two days, Spock did not see Jim Kirk, except when he had to. 

On the third day, Spock was mid-meditation -- he had been meditating during most of his free time, as of late -- when he heard a knock on his door. 

He ignored it.

The knock came again, more insistent this time. If Spock were human, he would have sighed, but as it was he simply gave the command for the door to open. 

He wasn't sure if he was surprised or not when the door opened to reveal Jim. 

"Hello, Captain. Do you require something?" Spock said coolly, still sitting on the floor. 

"Yes. Well, no, not like, for the ship. But. I need to talk to you." 

"What about, Captain?" Spock remained calm, even in the face of Jim's agitation, which he knew made Jim even more nervous. 

He tried to not feel satisfied by that. 

Jim came over and sat across from Spock. 

"About...this." He gestured between them. "Us. What I said the other day." 

"Yes?" Spock said simply. He would not help him with this. 

"Look, I'm sorry. Really sorry. About what I said, I mean. About you being a woman. Which, you're not, obviously. It was rude and inconsiderate, and about a dozen other things that I'm sure you're already listing in your head." Spock smiled to himself, because he had, in fact, been doing just that. "But I'm really, honestly sorry for being such a dick." He paused for a second, and drew a deep breath before continuing. 

"I've even been looking up some stuff. Or, trying to, anyway. You're...transgendered, right?" Spock inclined his head slightly in agreement. That was, indeed, the common Terran term. "I didn't realise Vulcans could be...like that. Thought it seemed illogical, or whatever." 

"It is seen as strength of mind, of knowing the mind as it truly is," Spock said, finally deciding to speak again. Jim sighed, and visibly relaxed. He began to reach towards Spock's hand on his knee, but then hesitated, drew back. When Spock didn't recoil, however, he became emboldened and gingerly placed his hand on Spock's. Spock looked down at their hands for a moment, then back to Jim's face. 

"I'm really sorry, Spock," Jim said in softer tones, unconsciously leaning forward. 

Carefully, thoughtfully, Spock turned his hand over and entwined his fingers with Jim's. 

"I know," he said, his voice soft too, with just the hint of a smile on his lips. 

"So does this mean we're okay?" 

"Yes, I believe so."

"And if I kiss you, you're not going to punch me, right?"

"Jim, it may have slipped your notice, but we are already kissing." 

"You know what I meant," Jim said, and huffed a laugh. 

"Yes."

Jim looked at him for a moment, then smiled wider and used his free hand to pull Spock in for a kiss.


End file.
